The present invention disclosed herein relates to an indoor user positioning method using a motion recognition unit for accurately measuring the position of a user by detecting a motion feature of the user in an indoor room having a complex indoor structure such as a large exhibition hall. The present invention has been derived from a research undertaken as a part of the Korea creative contents agency (Project management No.: 211A5020021098901013, period: 2011, Jul. 1˜2014, Mar. 31, Project title: evolving interactive exhibition integrated control technology development corresponding to audience response).
Due to the developments of portable terminals and changes of various services using the portable terminals, user customized services using position information on a terminal are increased recently.
Representative techniques for recognizing the positions of the portable terminals may include a method of recognizing the position of a portable terminal equipped with a Global Positioning System (GPS) module and a method of calculating the position of a portable terminal through a triangulation method using a communication signal between the portable terminal and a base station.
However, such a position measuring technique may be effectively applied at an outdoor space having relatively less interference or distortion of GPS signals and communication signals, but may not be available at an indoor space.
To resolve the above limitation at an indoor space, Korean patent publication No. 10-2010-0008158 discloses a technique for calculating the position, of a terminal by using a time difference between a high frequency impulse and a ultrasonic signal, which are transmitted from a plurality of fixed nodes, as shown in FIG. 1.
However, this technique basically uses the same calculation principle as GPS in that a transmission time difference between a plurality of transmission signals is used.
That is, this has the same effect as a GPS transmitter installed at a building itself.
However, such a typical technique may calculate an accurate position only when there is no obstacle between a user and a fixed node in a building
Accordingly, if there is an obstacle (such as an auxiliary structure in a building) causing interference or distortion in a communication signal, there are limitation in measuring an accurate position.